Rapid, low cost synthesis of genes and larger DNA constructs has the potential to fuel major changes in how biologists and bioengineers perform research. With the lower costs we anticipate, highly trained researchers will consume much less of their resources obtaining the DNA constructs they need, moving from a traditional make it yourself (or clone it yourself) paradigm to one of just order it. Our goal for this project is to develop a technology platform which fills an unmet need in gene synthesis: the harnessing of in situ synthesized oligonucleotide microarrays (or oligo chip) to virtually erase the contribution of oligonucleotide synthesis to the overall costs of gene construction. The opportunity presented by these arrays has been previously demonstrated, but the complexity of these groups of oligonucleotides requires additional tools to divide them into manageable subsets. For this purpose, we are developing microfluidic devices which bond to the surface of a microarray, creating the requisite channels, chambers, and valves to perform all required gene synthesis manipulations on-chip. This arrangement will further reduce costs associated with reagents and sample handling while increasing overall throughput of synthesized genes. Specifically, we aim to 1) Develop the in situ process for the synthesis of single genes in an integrated microfluidic device. 2) Develop microfluidic technology and in situ biochemistry for the high throughput production of genes and larger DNA constructs. [unreadable] [unreadable] The high throughput gene synthesis technology we are developing will serve a broad set of basic research and engineering needs. When these techniques are mature, workers in any field which uses substantial quantities of cloned, modified, or designed DNA could stop spending large amounts of time and money on their current methods and instead simply order what they need. Many types of research would be enabled, including projects currently not feasible due to the scope of designed (and thus synthetic) DNA required. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]